


Gnomic - Shopping

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1504]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are Christmas shopping together. Gibbs is confused by one of the items on Abby's Christmas list.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1504]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Gnomic - Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/13/2003 for the word [gnomic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/13/gnomic).
> 
> gnomic1[ noh-mik, nom-ik ]  
> adjective  
> of, relating to, or resembling a gnome.
> 
> This is for Day 20: Holiday Shopping of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/242438.html).

“Why does Abby want something gnomic?” Gibbs asked with the bewildered air of someone convinced that there must be something very wrong with the universe.

“I’ve learned not to ask these questions. It’s safer that way,” Tony murmured back. “Last time I asked what she wanted it for, she told me she was planning to make a grave.”

“Shouldn’t we know what she wants it for before buying it? What if she’s planning to kill someone or do drugs or something?”

“It’s Abby. She’s not going to be doing either of those and knowing she wants it is good enough for me. Do you really want to ask her what she plans to do with the gnomes people who use her wish list are going to get her?”

“No,” Gibbs grunted.

“Now come on, we still have to find her a gnome and get gifts for everyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
